Drawn
by Jinny2012
Summary: "I'm Yusei Fudo. May I ask your name?" She turned to face him. "Mai Kujaku."


_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh._

* * *

He, Yusei Fudo, didn't expect to follow her in the shopping complex. Every time he tries to get close, there's an obstacle. She is oblivious to what's currently occurring. It didn't help that the crowd was in his way. There was a lot of pushing and shoving over a sale.

If his memory serves him correctly, he saw her went into the third store, from the right. He ran up the escalator, dodging passer-bys. Yusei went in and headed straight into the changing room. Mai opens the curtain. "Great timing, could you be a dear and zip me up?" His mouth ran dry upon seeing her in a mini black dress. It showed off her curves, her legs were endless. He mentally slapped himself for gawking at her gorgeous body. "Sure," he went behind her. His cheeks flushed at the sight of her smooth yet attractive back exposing. Yusei's hand reach for the zip, he slowly pulled it up. She blushes when his fingertips accidentally brushed her skin. After the task was done, he dash out of the boutique before she could thank him.

* * *

Discreetly trailing her, while hiding behind a pillar. His eyes were on her. He couldn't see her face clearly, since she had sunglasses on. She stopped walking for a moment; he saw a holster strapped to her left thigh. She was putting her credit card away. He felt his temperature rising, as he tugged at his shirt collar back and forth, to cool himself down. His heart soared when she took her sunglasses off, her amethyst eyes was absolutely mesmerizing. _She's beautiful. _

Yusei continued to pursue her, stepping into the elevator. She felt rather uncomfortable in the limited space. She thought that she was going to be crushed, when out of nowhere, a figure swiftly pulled her into a safe corner. He held Mai securely in his arms. She didn't want to make a scene, so she kept silent. Citizens exited at the eighth floor, they were the only ones that remained. "Excuse me, aren't you being too familiar?" "I sincerely apologise," he let go of her. "I think this belongs to you," he handed her ID card. "I thought I lost it, thank you so much," she puts it away in her holster. "You're welcome," he smiles.

"About earlier, I only did that to protect you." He wanted to clarify his genuine intention. _How sweet of him. _"Have we met before?" Yusei asked. "I don't think so." She was about to leave; however he grabbed her wrist. "I'm Yusei Fudo. May I ask your name?" She turned to face him. "Mai Kujaku." Since no one exited for a while, elevator doors closed. The lights started flickering on and off. Then everything went dark. It was a blackout. "Are you sure we haven't met?" "My answer will be the same." "It's just that I feel like I know you." "Are you hitting on me?" She asked in a teasing voice. "Who knows?" He countered. "I think you're beautiful." Mai blushes.

Regardless of the dark, he could see her silhouette. _I don't know what it is, but I'm drawn to her. _She was shocked when Yusei swept her into his arms, as he bent forward, supporting her weight. Only one of her foot was left dangling in the air, while the other was on the floor. Mai's back was force to arched. It wouldn't be wise to struggle. She would fall, if she did so. His lips pressed against hers. His kisses were insanely overwhelming; it slowly turned into a passionate one. Yusei carefully pulled her up and pushed her against the wall. He had her trapped in between his arms. "Mai, the more you resist, the more I want you." The lights turned back on and the doors automatically open. She took this opportunity to push him backwards and ran.

* * *

She was standing in front of her motorcycle, searching for her key. It was nowhere to be found. "Are you looking for these?" He spins the key around his index finger. She walked towards him and tried to snatch it. Yusei wouldn't let her have it so easily. Mai kissed him on the cheek. "Now, can I have my key back?" "Try to convince me," he caressed her cheek. Mai grabbed his collar as her lips touched his. The kiss was long enough to leave him breathless. She broke the kiss, he handed back her key with no objection. Secretly she likes Yusei, but no way she was going to admit that to him.

* * *

Yusei was over at Mai's place. They were washing her car. She squirted the hose directly at him, his face soaked. "Mai, you will pay for that," he smirks. "What? I didn't mean to," she laughs. He dropped the sponge into the bucket as she dropped the hose. Yusei walked to where she was and scooped her up in his arms. His eyes locked with hers. The two had dated for six months. Yusei fell for her, hard. _She's my soul mate, my lover. _It started to downpour. She giggled when he lightly spun her around. The two shared the sweetest kiss in the rain. _I finally found my happiness. Just for a moment, a moment like this. _

* * *

**_Author's note: _**_I hope you enjoy, please R&R. _


End file.
